


Friends, Old and New, All Together

by Mycroffed



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chaos reigns surpreme really, F/F, F/M, Fight me on that, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, M/M, Probably spoilers for season 12, Texting, The Doctor is polyamorous, also who cares about time lines, especially if this goes on, or paradoxes, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: Jack Harkness created a group chat for all of the Doctor's former companions. Now, with the new regeneration of the Time Lord, the new companions get added and introduced to the world of chaos that surrounds the Doctor.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Friends, Old and New, All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I should write other things, I want to finish the Critical Role text chat, but I have no ideas. So here we have the chaos that would be all the (modern) companions and (modern) Doctors in one group chat.

WEDNESDAY

**Jack Harkness added The Doctor, Yasmin Khan, Ryan Sinclair, Graham O’Brien to the group.**

**There are 15 other people in this group.**

_4:12 p.m._

**Hello~:** Welcome to the group! I’m Jack Harkenss. This is a place for all the Doctor’s companions to hang and become friends. The Doctors occasionally hang around too, which is why I invited the most recent version of her—hello, by the way, Doctor~ You found some beautiful new friends, didn’t you?

**The Doctor:** Jack, stop it!

**Hello~:** Well, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?

**Yasmin Khan changed their nickname to Yaz**

**Yaz:** oh so there’s been people before us?

**Ryan:** What do you mean, ‘the Doctors occasionally hang around too’? There’s only one?

**Mrs Robinson:** _Hello, Doctor._

**Mrs Robinson:** Haven’t had the conversation yet?

**The Doctor:** Haven’t really had the time yet

**The Doctor:** So, fam, I can change faces when I die to cheat death, I’ve been alive for

**The Doctor:** Way too long now

**The Doctor:** Hello, River!

**Mrs Robinson:** Before you can ask, data ghost.

**The Doctor:** Explains a lot

**Yaz:** so if you can change your face which one is this then?

**Ryan:** like your third or smth?

**Yaz:** there are a lot of people in here it’s probs more than that

**The Doctor:** well

**The Doctor:** this is my fifteenth? But one was the same as the other, wasn’t really a regeneration, and the other didn’t call himself the Doctor. So, all in all, thirteenth.

**Yaz:** holy shit

**Ryan:** that’s a lot

**Mrs Robinson:** I’ve met at least three of them now, haven’t I? You’re my fourth.

**Mrs Robinson:** No, scratch that, I met Eight one too

**Jack changed The Doctor’s nickname to The Blonde**

**The Blonde:** So who else is in here?

**The Blonde:** are they all companions of mine?

**Hello~:** There are a few in here who never travelled with you but who have some sort of connection with you

**Hello~:** Someone new will probably introduce themselves, and if not, just ask

**Yaz:** Is there a list for the nicknames somewhere?

**Yaz:** bc I’m already lost

**Ryan:** There are only two and I already feel like I’m going to forget them all

**Mrs Robinson:** Any name beginning with ‘The’ is a Doctor

**Hello~:** Except for Rory

**Hello~:** @The Roman bring your wife and come say hi!

**The Blonde:** Amy and Rory are here?

**The Blonde:** I haven’t seen them in so long!

**The Chin:** what do you mean?

**The Chin:** wait wait wait why haven’t I seen them in ages?

**The Blonde:** spoilers?

**The Chin:** No, no, don’t do that

**The Chin:** Don’t be all mysterious

**The Chin:** I hate it when I do that

**Yaz:** am I the only one who’s lost?

**Graham:** Hello everyone! My name is Graham O’Brien, I travel with the Doctor.

**Ryan:** sorry, told my grandpa to check the chat

**Ryan:** He’s not that amazing with technology

**Graham:** I’m trying though, aren’t I?

**Yaz:** back to the matter at hands

**Yaz:** whos this Chin dude?

**The Chin:** Hello, I’m the Doctor! Eleventh face, about 1150 years old now

**The Blonde:** oh you’re still young

**The Chin:** how old are you, then?

**The Blonde:** over two thousand by now

**The Blonde:** I think

**Hello~:** @Yaz it’s okay to be a little confused

**Hello~:** we all were in the beginning

**Hello~:** I’ve had years of getting used to the chaos that is the Doctor

**Yaz:** ,,,

**Yaz:** looking forward to getting used to it then

**The Roman:** Jack you called?

**Hello~:** say hello to the new ones!

**The Roman:** Hello! I’m Rory, married to Amy, River’s dad and the Doctor’s father-in-law

**Yaz:** that’s not,,, confusing

**Ryan:** how many times did you practice that?

**The Roman:** too often

**The Roman:** I have it copy pasted permanently by now

**Yaz:** wait, wait did you say River’s dad _and_ the Doc’s father-in-law?

**Yaz:** shouldn’t that make River her wife?

**Mrs Robinson:** Guilty as charged~

**The Blonde:** it’s a long story.

**The Chin:** Definitely

**The Chin:** but I don’t regret a single second of it

**The Blonde:** She’s absolutely lovely

**The Chin:** Oi, that’s my wife you’re talking about!

**The Blonde:** well aware

**Legs for days:** oi, mr roman

**Legs for days:** you said just checking

**Legs for days:** the food is burning

**The Roman:** coming!

**Yaz:** I’m scared to ask but

**Yaz:** how many doctors are in here?

**Hello~:** Five? But the youngest one isn’t that active here

**Hello~:** in fact, he barely really interacts with us

**Hello~:** Too many spoilers, I think

**Yaz:** that’s kinda sad

**Legs for days:** oi @The Chin, are you coming or not?

**The Chin:** I’m invited?

**Legs for days:** don’t ask stupid questions

**Legs for days:** I just want to have dinner with both my boys

**The Chin:** coming!

**The Blonde:** speaking of dinner, @Yaz @Ryan why don’t we go to that restaurant at the end of the universe I’ve been talking about?

**The Blonde:** could be an adventure

**Yaz:** I’m up for anything!

**Ryan:** I’ll grab Graham

THURSDAY

_5:57 a.m._

**Hello~:** @The Sandshoes I see you

**The Sandshoes:** been a while, Jack

**Hello~:** Is Rose asleep?

**The Doctor changed their nickname to The Tenth**

**Jack changed the Doctor’s nickname to The Sandshoes**

**The Sandshoes:** But they’re not sandshoes!

**The Sandshoes:** and yes, she’s asleep

**Hello~:** Yes they are

**Hello~:** if I stop by, can I come in?

**The Sandshoes:** Of course

**The Sandshoes:** You’re always welcome

**Hello~:** sometimes it doesn’t feel that way

**The Sandshoes:** I apologised for leaving you behind before didn’t I?

**Hello~:** You’re not going to leave me behind?

**The Sandshoes:** Cross my hearts

**Hello~:** Open your door then

_10:49 a.m._

**The Blonde:** [a picture of her, Yaz, Ryan and Graham and a sign that says ‘restaurant at the end of the universe’. The Doctor throws in a peace sign, while Yaz, Graham and Ryan are just grinning.]

**The Blonde:** One successful dinner!

**Yaz:** And the food was delicious

**Ryan:** Can we go there again?

**Space Gay:** Of course I travelled with you a face too soon

**Space Gay:** of course

**The Blonde:** Bill?

**Space Gay:** Who else would it be?

**The Blonde:** I know many people who’d define themselves as ‘space gay’

**Yaz:** Hello Bill! I’m Yaz

**Space Gay:** Hiya Yaz

**Space Gay:** Are you her latest friends?

**Ryan:** yeah! we’ve travelled with her for like a year so far

**Space Gay:** oh that’s quite impressive!

**The Blonde:** They’re my fam now

**Space Gay:** It seems you’ve finally updated your vocabulary

**Space Gay:** hey fam, is she still awkward around humans that aren’t you guys?

**Yaz:** Omfg yes

**Yaz:** I had her over for tea once

**Yaz:** and she tried small talk

**Space Gay:** oh no that’s the worst thing for them to try.

**Ryan:** we learned that really quickly afterwards

**The Blonde:** this is why I don’t like it when my friends meet

**The Blonde:** **☹**

**Space Gay:** This is amazing

**Yaz:** I bet this is why Jack made this group

**Ryan:** The Doctor just left us alone in the tardis

**Ryan:** I think she went to her room

**Space Gay:** So she still sulks?

**The Blonde:** I’m not sulking!

**Space Gay:** yes you are

**Ryan:** yes you are

**Yaz:** yes you are

**The Blonde:** Fine.

**The Blonde:** Lemme go ‘sulk’, then

**Space Gay:** So does she still talk to the tardis?

**Yaz:** is she going to be okay?

**Space Gay:** she’s going to be just fine, i’m sure

**Space Gay:** but does she though?

**Ryan:** yeah

**Ryan:** listen I’m gonna check up on her

**Ryan:** Yaz, are you coming?

**Yaz:** sorry Bill

**Yaz:** we’ll talk later, right?

**Space Gay:** Absolutely

**Space Gay:** looking forward to it!

_12:08 p.m._

**Rose:** Doctor, two questions

**Rose:** Where are you?

**Rose:** And why is Jack’s jacket in the console room?

**The Attack Eyebrows:** Why do you think?

**The Sandshoes:** Shush, me

**The Sandshoes:** Jack stepped by while you were sleeping

**The Sandshoes:** We’re in the library

**The Sandshoes:** He’s swimming, I’m reading

**Rose:** Okay I’ll be right there

**Teach:** Wait, how is he swimming in the library?

**The Attack Eyebrows:** The pool used to be in the library

**Teach:** Why would you put a pool in the library?

**The Attack Eyebrows:** You should ask the TARDIS that.

**The Sandshoes:** It’s very handy for situations like this

**Rose:** Reading while you also get some eye candy, why not?

**Teach:** If you put it like that…

**Teach:** But the books, though, don’t they get wet?

**The Sandshoes:** The TARDIS works in mysterious ways~

**Teach:** You don’t have to tell me

**The Sandshoes:** Why is it that the TARDIS doesn’t like you?

**Rose:** The tardis didn’t like me all that much in the beginning either

**The Sandshoes:** Really? I didn’t know that

**The Attack Eyebrows:** I think it’s something to do with the impossibility of her

**The Sandshoes:** You mean you didn’t figure it out completely?

**The Attack Eyebrows:** oh shut it, sandshoes

**Rose:** Don’t make me break up a fight between yourselves

**Rose:** Or do, see who lasts the longest

**Rose:** I thought so

**Rose:** Sometimes you’re just children.

**Teach:** Aren’t they just?

**Teach:** I had to make cards with the correct response in certain situation

**Rose:** For geniuses, they can be pretty dim

**Rose:** Say Clara, would you like to meet up at some point?

**Teach:** I’ll come pick you up

**Teach:** Where and when are you?

**The Sandshoes:** Really Rose? You’re just going to leave me alone like that?

**Rose:** You’ve got Jack

**The Sandshoes:** Please bring her home safe, Clara

**Teach:** You got it, Doctor

**The Attack Eyebrows:** Give my love to Rose

**Rose:** I’m right here, Doctor

**The Attack Eyebrows:** You know that’s not the same

**Rose:**

**Rose:** That’s true.

_5:26 p.m._

**Jack added Crowley to the group**

**Crowley changed their nickname to Am snek**

**Am snek:** i dont think im meant to be here

**Am snek:** i dont know any doctor i thought this was a group for pining gays

**Am snek:** bye

**Crowley has left the group**

**Hello~:** It can be a group for pining gays

**Hello~:** Oh too late

**Doctor Jones:** A lot of pining happens anyway around the Doctor

**Ricky:** oh thanks babe

**Doctor Jones:** Obviously not anymore

**Doctor Jones:** but he was too hung up on Rose still when I travelled with him

**Mrs Robinson:** You should have seen him the last time I met up with him

**Mrs Robinson:** It hurts to look in the eyes of someone you adore so much and see nothing reflected back

**Doctor Jones:** Or just friendship

**Hello~:** So often have I asked him to go out with me

**Hello~:** And then he forgets me

**Hello~:** To be fair, he thought I was dead

**Mrs Robinson:** I don’t think I caught that part of your story

**Doctor Jones:** I’ve seen you dead, Jack, it’s terrifying

**Hello~:** So I met the Ears one, when he travelled with Rose. She became the Big Bad Wolf, which is a tale of itself. I died, but Rose brought me back

**Hello~:** And since then, I’ve been unable to die

**Doctor Jones:** He dies, but then after a few minutes or a few hours, he just starts breathing again

**Doctor Jones:** The first time you witness it, it’s awful

**Ricky:** Can confirm

**Mrs Robinson:** Sounds very handy, though

**Mrs Robinson:** Need to get in somewhere? Just get killed, they bring you to their morgue and an hour later you’re on the inside and nobody even thinks of you.

**Hello~:** Why not? Just get killed, just experience the pain of dying, that’s always a fun thing to go through

**Mrs Robinson:** Right, didn’t think of that

**Hello~:** Clearly

_6:15 p.m._

**Hello~:** But being loved by him can’t be easy either

**Mrs Robinson:** Can confirm

**Mrs Robinson:** It’s like loving the stars, you get the light back, but you never know whether it’s meant for you or for humanity.

**Doctor Jones:** We should start a support group for people who have loved the Doctor

**Ricky:** I think plenty of people in this group chat would jump at the occasion

**Mrs Robinson:** Who hasn’t had a crush on the Doctor at one point or another?

**Space Gay:** I can say with absolute confidence: me

**Hello~:** Even with her current face?

**Space Gay:** I would, but I’m in a happy relationship, thank you very much

**Ricky:** How is that going?

**Space Gay:** Really well. We’ve been travelling for a while now and every day is an adventure

**Ricky:** I think that can be said about every relationship

**Ricky:** I look forward to every new day

**Doctor Jones:** <3

**Hello~:** Imagine that

**Ricky:** I don’t have to

FRIDAY

_03:58 a.m._

**The Sandshoes:** Sometimes I just forget how much sleep humans need.

**The Chin:** I usually just skip through the night

**The Chin:** Too impatient

**The Chin:** You do that too usually

**The Sandshoes:** But Rose sleeping

**The Chin:** That doesn’t sound creepy at all, mate

**The Sandshoes:** Sometimes I wonder how much longer I have with her

**The Sandshoes:** after all, everyone leaves

**The Chin:** Don’t think about it

**The Chin:** Just enjoy every single moment you have with her

**The Sandshoes:** so that short, huh?

**The Chin:** Take my advice, Doctor. Just enjoy it as much as you can.

**The Sandshoes:** I will.

_7:45 a.m._

**Legs for days:** This is why we shouldn’t leave the Doctor alone

**Legs for days:** Especially not with himself

_10:08 a.m._

**The Blonde:** Is it okay if I add a friend of mine in?

**The Blonde:** don’t think anyone has travelled with him yet but we’ve been chatting and he’s a nice guy

**The Blonde:** @The Sandshoes, you’re supposed to have met him before

**The Sandshoes:** you’ll have to refresh my memory

**The Blonde:** Spy. Goes by O.

**The Sandshoes:** Oh, yeah!

**The Sandshoes:** Feel free to add him, I guess. @Hello~, got a problem with that?

**Space gay:** Not fond of sharing his name, then?

**The Blonde:** He’s quite paranoid about people finding him

**The Blonde:** He didn’t really leave MI6 on good terms

**Space gay:** add him!

**Space gay:** I’m all for it!

**The Sandshoes:** ah, I do look forward to talking to him again

**Hello~:** you don’t have to ask, Doctor

**Hello~:** just do it

**The Doctor added O to the group.**

**The Blonde:** so this is the gang I told you about!

**The Blonde:** @The Sandshoes is the one you met before

**The Blonde:** The rest’ll introduce themselves to you as we go along!

**O changed their nickname to The Spymaster.**

**The Spymaster:** Finally, I get to know your friends

**The Spymaster:** About time, Doctor.

**The Spymaster:** Hello everyone, I’m O.

**The Spymaster:** And the pleasure is all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add another chapter, but for now, this is probably going to be it. But then again, I've said that so often and I've often still written more, so.
> 
> Who knows? Maybe there'll be a next chapter.


End file.
